


Atlas gets their energy from the power of gay i guess

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Pining, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: From a prompt on ig i got when i asked for some fluff ideas. Just the usual bad dream stuff. Ironically I'm about to pass out myself rn so bye aksjnsjsnsd





	Atlas gets their energy from the power of gay i guess

Ash, covering the air as if a thick blanket of black fog, coiling into Atlases breath, searing their eyes. The groans of pain around turned into distorted moans, low and uncannily smooth. Their feet stumbled as their body tried to give up, disobey. They kept moving.  
” At five point five point six section- ” the voice was coming either from Atlases own head or thousands of speakers, hidden somewhere in the ash.  
” Twenty nine to the 8th section, seventynine have – seventy nine have – some seventy nine have –” Atlas ignored the strenghtening pressure in their chest, trying to force them to cry. Then the lash of a molecularly impossible whip, breaking them in half, and waking them up with a gasp.

Atlas almost hit the unmoving face in front of them as their upper body jumped up. At first they thought they were looking at the two faraway moons of Gallgravay, but as their spacial understanding quickly returned, they realized the glowing objects were far too close to be moons. It was eyes, the vast light eyes of Jalopeura staring at them in the darkness. They had not moved an inch back when Atlas had jumped awake. Then again, Atlas wouldn’t have been surprised if Jalopeura had stood still in the front of an aggrivated large cat.

They only now caught their own wheezing breath in their ears, and noticed the feeling of heavy sweat runnint down their bare chest. They suddenly felt hot, flushed, despite the cold air of the room hitting their skin.

” I’m not watching you sleep, ” was the first thing that came out of Jalopeuras mouth. Atlas detected a slight hint of defenciveness. They took deep breaths, coughing a bit.  
” I- what? ”  
” I’m not watch-”  
Atlas interrupted them with a grumbling deep stutter.  
” N-no, no I know- I- I know, but is everything ok? ”

Jalopeura made one of their understanding little chirping noises, and with a quick movement, sat right next to Atlases legs. Where were they? It was completely dark. The floral, slightly stale scent more indication of where Atlas was than any of the shadowy silhouettes around. Atlas was on Jalopeuras ship- the little work- and livingroom where they had been sleeping on the sofa for a few nights.

” You were making a lot of noise, ” Jalopeura said in their strange, slow tone. They were thinking.  
” Oh. I- I do apologize if I woke you u-” Atlas begun, embarrassed, head still swimming in anxiety.  
” No, no, I wasn’t sleeping, ” Jalopeura interrupted them. Those large lights of their eyes were staring at Atlas again, unblinking. They could feel Jalopeuras lower back against their thigh, and jumped a bit when they felt long fingers rest on their chest.

Jalopeura was silent for a bit, clearly trying to get Atlas to relax and clear up a bit. Atlas took this chance with pleasure, leaning back against their arms and letting their breathing steady. Jalopeuras hand felt cool, refreshing against their searing hot skin. Atlas knew they were simply monitoring their breathing, but it felt calming.

After a silent moment, Jalopeura spoke again, with even more of a whisper than usual.  
” Do you need anything? Water? Tea? ” the gentle tone made Atlases heart beat faster. They stared at the only thing that was still truly visible: Jalopeuras eyes. It was odd- they had always disliked the dark, but when there was something- especially something so beautiful- to concentrate on, it made bearing the dark so much easier.

They swallowed dryly, shaking their head but then lift it quickly.  
” If- maybe- a glass of water if you don’t- ” Jalopeura was already up, and at that moment Atlas realized they didn’t want any goddamn water. They just wanted that hand back on their chest and gentle presence back next to them. Their throat tightened. 

It didn’t take too long for Jalopeura to return with the glass though, and a small, dim lightpad. Jalopeura, who saw clear as day in the dark didn’t need any light, had begun investing into lighting fixtures after Atlas had begun to visit more (and had constantly hit their feet on objects and broken a few things) and often carried those little circlets to bring comfort to Atlas in the dark rooms of the ship. They rest the pad onto what Atlas now saw was a little sofa table, covered in plant pots and research papers threaded between them. Atlases last tea mug was still there, and Jalo replaced it with the clear, full glass. Atlas went to take it and down it quite quick while Jalopeura went to return the mug to the kitchen. Well, the little cabinet that worked as a kitchen. In Jalopeuras case, more of a storage space for their nutrient smoothie powders. No cooking went on here.

Atlas had refreshed themself when Jalopeura returned and sat right on their former place. Atlas let the glass fall from their lips, but rest it against their chest instead of the table, stilm feeling the glasses coolness against their skin. They leaned back down a bit, letting their head rest back as they kept steadying their breath. Things were silent again.

” Do you want to talk about it? ” came the gentle whisper. Atlas could now see Jalopeuras full face in the dim glow of the light. They studied the concerned expression hidden by a soft smile. The light reflected perfectly from the ridges of their cheeckbones and cupids bow. Even though tiredness was clearly imprinted onto the soft face, Atlas couldn’t help but to think how pleasant it would have been to wake up to that face every morning.  
” Atlas? ”  
They felt a little chill run down their neck, and heat return to their cheeks.  
” I- sorry, yeah. I mean, no, I- ”  
Atlas breated heavy when the slender hand returned to their body- now gently stroking their cheeck with their knuckles. They couldn’t end the sentence.

Jalopeura only moved closer. In truth, Atlas hadn’t been aware that the feelings of intense anxiety mixed with the most calmness, not before they had met Jalopeura. Atlas had to look up not to poke the top of Jalopeuras head with their chin as the other calmly settled down to lay on their chest. Long legs stretched past theirs, probably reaching over the couch and dangling down uncomfortably.

It’s not that this was anything new- Jalopeura was a very physical friend, hugger, cuddler, and wouldn’t have rested onto Atlas if they didn’t know if they could handle Jalopeuras weight. But in that broken darkness, hearing only their own breath and Jalopeura echoing it with their own- Atlas felt this was intimate for the first time. It was comforting, homely. They fought against the desire to simply wrap their arms around their friend and press them closer, skin against skin, the desire for more. They listened.

Atlas had barely slept that night. Jalopeura had gone to the dream realm in about a minute of closing their eyes- the poor owerworked little thing. Despite this lack of rest, Atlas felt surprisingly energized.


End file.
